


sleepless

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts• [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: love never sleeps... and neither does Juvia





	sleepless

 

Lucy was a loud sleeper. She flailed her limbs and snored terribly, but her whole team was used to it. Nobody bothered anymore; Gray and Natsu were way worse, Erza slept with earplugs and Wendy could sleep through a hurricane... and had, actually. But this was all brand new to Juvia, and as she lay there wide awake, wondering how she was supposed to help on this job when she had not slept at all.

It was a mission by the sea, and she had offered her services so that the majority of the work did not fall on Gray. She knew that he could handle it of course - Juvia’s faith in Gray was unrivalled except maybe by his boyfriend Natsu - but had no other work and, well, they were her friends. Spending time with them was always fun.

Given their status as a couple, Gray and Natsu had a room for themselves (against their will; Erza decided that they should have privacy, despite their insistence that it did not matter to them either way), and Happy was with them. That only left the girls, crammed onto a king sized bed. Lucy took up the majority of the space, and everyone else fit around her windmilled limbs. Juvia was hanging off of the edge of the bed, and she rolled over, hoping that laying on her side would conserve more of her allotted mattress and bed covers. It worked, kind of, but meant that she was now facing Lucy directly, which was not necessarily an issue as she was the only person awake.

But still, seeing her friend so innocent and vulnerable, lips parted, hair messily covering one eye... it was endearing, and Juvia was mesmerised by the flush of Lucy’s cheeks, the light dancing over her scalp. Obviously Lucy was beautiful, that could be seen by anyone, but there was a difference between knowing that someone was attractive and being actively attracted to them. Juvia had always thought that she was the former, but the heart beat hammering her rib cage was telling her otherwise. Lucy's breath fanned over her face, her lips dampened with a swipe of her tongue, and Juvia no longer wished for sleep. Instead, she hoped to feel Lucy's lips on hers, dreamed of Lucy's warmth pressed against hers. And she was warm, scorching, and Juvia could feel her insecurities evaporating with the heat.

Lucy's hand flung outwards, curling around Juvia's shoulder. Cuddling was normal between friends, especially in their guild, but Juvia was so painfully, unbearably aware of how uneven her heartbeat was, how quick and jagged her breathing was becoming, and she was overwhelmed. Lucy was pure sunlight, and she brightened Juvia's life, parting the clouds and bathing Juvia in light. It was almost inevitable that Juvia would fall for her, she thinks, and then her eyes go wide, cheeks red. It was so obvious, hidden in plain sight, that she could not see it.

She was in love with Lucy.

If her heart was beating fast before, it ceased completely now. Lucy groaned in her sleep, burying her face into Juvia's throat, leg kicking back and gliding across Wendy's stomach. Juvia screwed her eyes shut, worried that Lucy might wake up and catch her staring, but the smell of Lucy's hair was sweet, and the musk from her skin - a mix of lavender and sweat - was intoxicating. Taking one last, shuddering breath, Juvia melts into Lucy's warm, sleeping embrace, and wished for anything but sleep, anything that would keep her in Lucy's arms for a moment longer.


End file.
